Destino
by Neilayos
Summary: Sakura aceptara sus sentimientos por fin?


**este es un narusaku**

**q hice alguna vez para alguien y le gusto xD**

**weno espero q a alguna fan tb le guste x aki**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Destino? No lo se...pero gracias, ahora puedo ser feliz.<strong>

_Amanecer_

Siento que es distinto, lo extraño pero a la vez...lo necesito. Siento que las veces que lo veía, lo sentía tan distante tan... ¿como describirlo?

Días y noches, solo pensaba en él, pero no sabía que era porque yo sentía eso, me engañaba a mi misma y me decía que no...Que solo lo apoyaba como mi amigo, mi amigo y nada más.

Pero ahora que no está, cuanto lo extraño y añoro. Quiero decirle. No, no puedo decírselo. Mientras amanece y me refresco con el primer viento matinal, recuerdo cuando lo vi por primera vez y ese sentimiento se instalo en mí.

Sentía que no podía estar sin el. Pero luego, ofuscada por aquel chico de cabello oscuro, oculte mis sentimientos para que el no se percatara y que tonta fui al ver que el me correspondía.

Pero deje de lado mis memorias para enfrentarme al presente, a la verdad que ahora reconozco, a lo que mi corazón siente y grita, a lo que siento por aquel amigo.

La ciudad esta cambiada, luego de lo que ocurrió ya nada es igual, y es por eso que quiero estar con el, quiero consolarlo y ayudarlo, y luego tal vez quien sabe nuestras vidas se unan y...

-¡Sakura!- exclamó alguien a mis espaldas, yo volteé y me sorprendí al ver que era el, el de mis pensamientos, el más buscado en mi corazón, el que sin embargo yo...

-Naruto yo... ¿que haces aquí?- le pregunté sin pensarlo, solo miraba sus profundos ojos azules.

-Bueno querría saber que vas a hacer, ya sabes, con lo que pasó, no creo que tengamos entrenamientos por un buen tiempo- me dijo sonriendo. Mi corazón se aceleró y cuando todo parecía perfecto mi mente (o mi otro yo) exclamó altanera:

-Pues, tú serás el desocupado...pero yo, lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer.- y haciéndolo a un lado seguí caminando, y me enoje conmigo misma por esa reacción.

Pero que he hecho, he perdido la oportunidad, que tonta eres Sakura, pero que me pasa...no quiero aceptarlo, alguna ves tendré que olvidar aquel...pero que estoy diciendo, yo nunca sentí nada por ese Uchiha, más bien lo que sentí fue odio al opacar la destreza y la capacidad de mi querido...

-¡Naruto!- gritó alguien atrás suyo.

Miró y vio a Kiba y a los demás que de seguro irían a entrenar o hacer algo, entonces me sentí mas peor aún cuando imaginé que en vez de ellos, sería yo quien hubiera estado con el...

Me di vuelta y muy segura (y algo angustiada también) me dirigí a mi puesto de servicio en el hospital de la aldea. Y habia llegado atrasada para variar.

-Sakura, la necesitan en el segundo piso, es aquel paciente que llegó ayer de la Aldea de la roca.- le indicó la secretaria. Yo asentí y luego subí las escaleras para ver al paciente.

_¿Confianza?_

Cuando abrí la puerta tuve que parpadear dos veces para estar segura de que el que estaba en la habitación no era Naruto. Y supongo que el también se dio cuenta de que lo confundí con alguien porqué se sonrojó y no me dijo nada...hasta después.

-Mm herida en el estomago producida por un rayo, veamos y quemaduras en todo el cuerpo salvo rostro y pies, vaya, parece que luchaste con alguien muy duro- le dije al joven para romper el silencio.

El me miró, tenía los ojos celestes y el cabello le caía hasta los hombros, su piel era...como decirlo, igual a _él. _Me quedó mirando y luego por fin habló.

-¿Acaso me conoces?- su voz parecía llena de curiosidad.

-¿Perdón?- me hice la desentendida. Rayos el me descubrió ¬¬

-Lo digo porque...te pusiste roja cuando te mire, definitivamente me confundiste con alguien, ¿no es así?

-Claro que no, que cosas dice...yo solo...disculpe debo ver a otro paciente- y atropelladamente salí de la habitación.

Ah que se cree al enfrentarme así, en ves de hablarme tan descaradamente debería estarme suplicando que lo sane, maldito... pensé afuera.

Pero luego de que los humos de mi cabeza se esparcieran, volví a entrar a la habitación, un Ninja desconocido no me haría perder la razón.

Y no ocurrió nada, estuvo callado y parecía que había olvidado lo ocurrido antes, eso parecía...

_En vela_

Es de noche, y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, es raro...hace días que no dejo de hacerlo, me siento extraña, no quiero convencerme, creo que eres tu el del problema pero no se si es verdad o que me miento otra vez.

Veo su cabello rubio, veo sus ojos, son...

-¡Sakura-chan!- grita alguien desde afuera, me aproximo a la ventana y veo a Ino que me llama con urgencia. Corro donde ella y me explica que en el hospital un paciente mío ha tenido una baja de chacra.

Al llegar sigo a la enfermera que me explica todo, Ino esta detrás mío asustada, entro a la habitación y lo veo, tal como estaba en la tarde...

-No se que le pasó estaba durmiendo y de pronto despertó gritando y convulsionando, luego empezó a llamarte...

-¿A llamarme?- pregunté poco convencida.

-Si, no es tu paciente, es obvio que ya conoce tu nombre.- me corroboró Ino.

-Bueno...- Me acerque a él y toque su frente, entonces abrió sus azules ojos y mirándome irónicamente me dijo:

-Ya era hora que llegaras, señorita enfermera...quiero un vaso de jugo...

Creo que mi grito se escuchó hasta la aldea de Suna, no lo se, pero ese Ninja me saca de mis cabales.

Me tuve que quedar con él toda la noche a petición de Tsunade-sama ya que era un Ninja importante de esa aldea y debía cuidarlo con mucha precaución. Cuando desperté ya era más de medio día y le puse sus inyecciones de chacra y le dí sus medicamentos, entonces...

-¡Sakura-chan!

Fue cosa de un instante, fue ver su cabello alborotado, su bandana en la frente y su traje naranjo tan particular, fue solo un instante para que mi corazón se acelerara de tal modo y que mis manos sudaran, que mis ojos brillaran y que parecía que el hospital y todo habían desaparecido.

-Na...Naruto... ¿que haces aquí?- pregunté torpemente.

-Pues venía a verte, Ino me dijo que habías pasado la noche en vela a causa de este Ninja, espero que ella no te haya molestado.- le dijo al chico y yo me puse furiosa.

-Pues ya me viste, ahora vete ¬¬

-Esta bien...esta bien...adiós.- me dedico su perfecta y dulce sonrisa y luego desapareció.

Pasaron algunos minutos y cuando me disponía a buscar mas gasa para las heridas, el joven habló. (Y yo que pensaba que estaba dormido)

-¿Te gusta eh?

-¿Qué?- pregunté sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Ese chico Ninja que entró denante, vi como lo mirabas, en verdad te gusta...

-Como te atreves...tú- me abalance contra el pero entonces sentí que no podía negarlo.

-Esta bien, lo siento.- se disculpó el tonto enfermo.

No dije nada y salí de la habitación, necesitaba pensar. Tal vez ya era hora de que le dijera de una ves por todas mis sentimientos, que nunca ame al tal Uchiha, que solo me refugie en el para ocultar lo que sentía en verdad, Naruto...lo amo, pero sin embargo soy tan tonta y testaruda, me comporto tan infantil y esquiva, aun cuando estas cerca de mí, creo que no puedo comportarme a tu altura, siempre queriendo ser mejor, aunque en el fondo quiero estar ahí y ser...más que tu amiga.

_Final_

No supe como termine ese día acostada encima de mi cama y cuando desperté nuevamente ya era medio día, pero que floja eres Sakura, me regañé yo misma.

Luego de un cuarto de hora me dirigía al hospital donde estaba aquel Ninja que había descubierto mi secreto...o no, no era un secreto era algo no asumido...era mi verdad, la verdad de Sakura Haruno.

-Buenos días Sakura- me saludó la enfermera y me pasó un papel con las indicaciones de ese día. Pero me lo guarde sin leer y me dirigí con paso rápido hacía la habitación, fue tan rápido que mi emoción fue en vano.

Estaba vacía.

Recorrí la habitación, mire debajo de la cama (uno nunca sabe) y luego abrí los cajones del velador, el closet y por último la cama, entonces lo vi.

-¿Qué es esto?- era un papel doblado en dos, lo desplegué y leí lo que pensé era un mensaje de despedida, pero más bien un consejo.

-"No lo dejes para el final, no le mientas a tu corazón" ¿Y que se cree dándome consejos...acaso es mi ángel guardián? ¡Ajajá!- me reí pero en el fondo me llegó, el sabía que era verdad y tal vez ya era hora de que...

"Cámbiale la vida a alguien"

Era su despedida, o más bien un presagio. Nunca lo supe.

Esa noche, luego de mi trabajo, me dirigí al parque donde están los chicos y lo vi, igual que siempre, desde lejos, contemplando su entrenamiento, como siempre escrutando entre las sombras, pero esta vez no, esta vez me acercaría y...

-¡Sakura-chan!

El grito me hizo saltar y bote mis libros, me di vuelta y lo vi frente a mi, lo vi tan cerca y tan cálido, tan esperado...aunque no como yo quisiera, entonces cuando me proponía a gritarle e insultarle, me acerque a él y me deje llevar por el momento, cerré mis ojos y...

-Sakura...

-Naruto yo...yo...- pero mis palabras no salían, yo no sabía que decirle, quería correr, gritarle, ¿golpearlo? tal vez, pero yo no podía decir nada.

-Sakura...gracias.- me dijo y entonces supe que tenía una oportunidad, que tonta fui en ese momento, siempre la tuve.

-Entonces tú...- le dije pero no me permitió seguir.

-Siempre lo supe mi querida Sakura, siempre, mi corazón y alguien más me lo dijo...- me guiñó un ojo y luego me abrazó.

-¿Alguien más?- pregunte curiosa.

-Tranquila...lo importante es que, por fin te decidiste, ahora estoy muy feliz de veras.- me sonrió.

-Gracias Naruto...yo te amo.

-Eso también lo sabía Sakura-chan.- ^^

-En cuando a ese alguien... ¿Me dirás quien es?- pregunté.

-Digamos que fue un pajarito que llegó desde lejos, el cual me dijo un secreto por haberlo sanado.

Pues vaya secreto, nunca quise aceptarlo, o tal vez, me falta otro paciente para darme cuenta que el destino si existe...no, que estoy diciendo, quiero decir que la felicidad...no tampoco, en lo único que puedo pensar ahora es que seré feliz, y que él está a mi lado.

Para siempre.

_Fin_


End file.
